Dismissed: Gilmore Style
by dramaqueen88
Summary: Two guys, two dates, one decision: What's a girl to do?
1. Stars Hollow Discovers MTV

Dismissed: Gilmore Style

**Summary:** Two guys, two dates, one decision: What's a girl to do? Star's Hollow launches its own version of 'Dismissed', with surprising results

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or Dismissed

**Timeline: **Set during Season 2. Canon so far. Set after 'A Tisket A Tasket' but before 'Teach me Tonight'.

**A/N: **I know I shouldn't be starting yet another story but I got inspiration for this one and have already written a few chapters. Plus it is not going to be a very long fic. You all know I love reviews so do it! And, most importantly, enjoy!!!

**Chapter One:** Stars Hollow discovers MTV

"People! May I have your attention please!" Taylor Doose banged his gavel impatiently, glaring at the chattering crowd.

"Coffee, for you, you and me." Lorelai announced as she shuffled along the row, handing flasks to Lane and Rory. She took her flask from Luke and smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention back to the two teenagers. "Chocolate covered pretzels, chocolate covered peanuts and gummy bears."

"Basically, anything that will lead you to an early grave." Luke said heavily.

"Oh well, at least my death will have been brought about by something tasty and yummy, as opposed to a nasty and depressing disease. A much better way to die, I think." Lorelai quipped back, giving him a charming smile.

Luke shook his head wearily and slumped into a chair behind the girls, next to his nephew Jess whose head was buried in a book.

Rory glanced behind. "I didn't think town meetings were your thing." she remarked pointedly.

He glanced up. "I was bored. Besides, I wanted to see what they were like firsthand, since Harper Lee makes them sound so great." He looked around the room. "Now, which one these is our Boo Radley?"

"People! Please!" Taylor boomed, causing the noise level to subside quickly. Rory eyed Jess with a mixture of suspicion and interest, and turned back around.

"Thank you." Taylor sighed. "Now, before we can proceed to town announcements, Kirk wants to say a few words. Don't be long," he cautioned as the lanky man took his place upfront.

"Thank you Taylor. Now, as you all know, Stars Hollow prides itself on its fundraisers and charity events – the Bid a Basket fete, the 24 hour dance marathon, the annual limbo competition, you get the idea. How many of you have seen the popular MTV show 'Dismissed'?"

A few tentative hands were raised.

"Good. For those who aren't familiar with the show, basically a guy or a girl goes on a date with two people competing for said guy or girl. Each of the contestants has to come up with a date that will impress the object of their affections, except that their competitor also comes along on the date. At the end of two dates, the guy or girl has to choose only one person to win. The person who wins goes on a special date with the person they are competing for. What I propose is a Stars Hollow version of Dismissed. Of course, we will have to tweak it slightly to make it appropriate for the town but the main concept will stay the same. We've decided it will be a women deciding between to male dates to keep things simple. Whoever gets chosen will win a prize kindly donated by some of our local establishments, and there is a trophy for most original date idea, and best way of dismissing the guy."

The crowd immediately broke into excited (and slightly confused) chatter causing to Taylor bang his gavel yet again.

"I, for one, have strong objections to this so-called event. It is a waste of time that could be used doing decent, wholesome activities that will not encourage anyone to expose themselves indecently…"

"What's wrong with it Taylor?" Babbette called out, interrupting Taylor mid-flow. "It's just a bit of fun."

"Yeah Taylor," Miss Patty chimed in, "I think everyone could really get into it."

"And I'd hate to miss out on an opportunity that would allow me to indecently expose myself" Lorelai said innocently.

"I think it's a good idea." Andrew said firmly. "And it's for charity."

One by one people began to voice their opinions, approving the event, until Taylor relented.

"Ok, fine." He rolled his eyes. "Well will put this to a vote, as is tradition. All in favour say 'aye'."

Nearly the whole crowd raised their hands and called aye at the irritated Taylor. He banged the gavel. "Motion approved. Now, can we please move on?"

"Sign your names on a sheet of paper at the end of the meeting to take part and ladies, your dates will be posted at Miss Patty's on Thursday," Kirk called, before quickly sitting back down again after a death-glare from Taylor.

"Ooh, this is going to be so fun!" Lorelai exclaimed as the meeting ended.

"I know. Stars Hollow is getting surprisingly modern." Lane agreed.

"It was only a matter of time. Soon Miss Patty will be teaching street dance classes and Taylor will be using words like 'hip'." Rory joked. "So, are you going to sign up?"

"I wish," Lane sighed. "You know that the instant my pen hits that paper I will be shipped off to Bible Camp with a dozen Koreans praying for my soul. What about you? You have no crazy relatives ready to damn you to eternal hell."

"No, but I do have a boyfriend. And I doubt he be thrilled to know I'm signing up to go on a date with other guys."

"So put his name on the sheet too. Miss Patty will see to it that you two are together, it will a great excuse to go on a romantic date."

"Maybe, but we'll still have to go on the date with another guy."

"Yeah, but it's only a few hours and you'll choose Dean in the end anyway. I don't see what the problem is." Lane persisted.

"Yeah Rory, what gives? You love town events." Lorelai jumped into the conversation.

"No, you love town events. I get forced to participate in them by you."

"Which you end up loving, thus proving my point. This sounds like it could be really fun kiddo."

"Remember what happened at the Bid a Basket festival?"

"Ah," Lorelai paused. "Good point. But maybe we could persuade Dean to do it. Where is the floppy haired Romeo anyway?"

"Babysitting Clara. I promised to go over and see him so I better go."

"I'll walk out with you, I've got to get home before my Mom sends out a search party." Lane rolled her eyes. "Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Mom, see you at home." Rory called as the two girls went out, still discussing 'Dismissed'.

* * *

"Please tell me you're not actually signing up for this madness?" Luke groaned as Lorelai skipped to the front and grabbed the sign-up sheet.

She turned to him, eyes wide in mock-astonishment. "Of course I am. You didn't think a town event would go by without me participating in it did you?"

"I guess I forgot who I was talking to," Luke muttered. "And I suppose this is solely for DIY help, like the Bid a Basket thing?"

"Yep. I'm hoping one of my dates is Peter Stevenson so I can get my windows fixed. Plus I love the idea of winning the trophy for best dismissed speech." She grinned mischievously. "And, you never know when you might meet a nice handsome man. Which is why you're signing up too."

"So I can meet a nice man? Hate to break it to you, but I don't really swing that way. I do know a guy who might be interested though…wait, Lorelai. What are you doing? Stop!" he exclaimed as she proceed to first write her name and then his underneath.

"You need to get out more." she told him sternly.

"I do get out," he protested feebly.

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Name one time in the last month where you went out, and tonight doesn't count."

"I – uh, there was that thing that I went to…" he floundered.

"My point is proven." Lorelai looked satisfied.

"I can't go. I have the diner to look after, a business to run in case you hadn't noticed."

"It's one day. I'm sure Caesar can take care of it." Lorelai paused for a moment before adding Rory's name to the list. "She thank me for it later. Better add Dean's too. Maybe this date will help set things straight between them, things have been a little weird lately. I think this could be exactly what they need." She grabbed Luke's arm. "Now how about you being a fabulous diner owner and getting me some coffee?"

* * *

"Wow, this is so exciting," Lane squealed on Thursday afternoon as she and Rory made their way to Miss Patty's to see the Dismissed list.

"How are you so excited about this?" Rory wondered.

"I don't know, I'm not even in it. And it's not like your dates are going to be predictable, we all know that you are going to get Dean."

"Especially since I asked Miss Patty to fix it so we got put together."

"You're so lucky you have a boyfriend that you can fix contests for." Lane sighed dreamily. "How did Dean take it when you told him?"

"He wasn't that pleased at first, but after I explained to him that it was Mom who had put our names down, and that we would definitely be put together and it would be an excuse to spend a whole day together, he started to like the idea. He even said he hoped we get Kirk as my other date."

"Um, Rory? I think you better take a look at this." Lane said worriedly, as reached the door of Miss Patty's.

Rory joined her at the list. "Hey look, Gypsy got Kirk and Andrew. That Miss Patty is evil! But wait, if Gypsy got Kirk, who did I…?"

"Rory, look at your name." Lane interrupted.

Rory scrolled down until she got to her name, and then paled. The list read _Rory Gilmore – Dean Forester. Jess Mariano. _

"Oh. No." she whispered.


	2. A Mess of Grand Proportions

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never was, never will be (unless...wait, no.)

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! You know I love them. I especially love reviews as it tells me what I'm do right/wrong/ and you can help me decide where to go with this. They give me hope that my story isn't totally dreadful. Keep reading and reviewing, I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** A Mess of Grand Proportions

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Rory groaned, her voice muffled in the cushion that her head was now buried in. 

"I don't know, Sweets." Lorelai stroked her daughter's hair, at loss for words for once. "What did Dean say?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Well, you're going to have to. Unless Miss Patty's willing to change the groups?"

"She said she can't at this late stage. And there are no other guys my own age to put me with."

"You could always -" Lorelai paused thoughtfully, "-drop out."

"What?" Rory exclaimed, bolting upright. "But you were the one who put me down for this stupid thing in the first place!"

"I know, but if you hanging out with Jess all day is going to cause problems with Dean, it's probably best to quit. I'm sure people will understand."

Rory frowned slightly. "It's not me hanging out with Jess that's the trouble, it's what is going to happen if they are together. Dean can't stand Jess."

"Can you blame him?" Lorelai snorted.

"You don't know him like I do," Rory protested. "Anyway, I wish Dean would try and get along with Jess, he knows we are friends."

"He's tried hon. He's worried about you hanging out with Jess, we've been over this."

"Then I wish he'd trust me a little more! I'm not an innocent kid who needs protecting, I'm 17. And I don't want to drop out of the competition."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What about Dean?"

"Will everyone just stop worrying about Dean!" Rory exploded. "I want to be in the competition and he will have to just understand that Jess and I are friendly."

"Ok, ok. If that's what you want. But you are going to have to see if Dean still wants to do it."

"Fine. I'm meeting him in a few hours, I'll tell him then." Rory huffed, folding her arms sulkily.

* * *

"So, I've been thinking about the Dismissed competition," Dean said as they strode through the town, arms wrapped around each other's waists. 

She looked up at him, trying to conceal her anxiety. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm actually really looking forward to it." He smiled. "And I've thought of the perfect place to take you."

"Great." She tried to sound enthusiastic. "But, um, you do realise that it won't be just, um, the two of us. There will be another – um, someone else."

"Oh yeah," he frowned a little in concern. "Do you know who it is yet?"

"Well, Dean, you see…" she trailed off hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he prodded.

"…No, I don't know. They haven't told us."

"Really?" He looked at her in confusion, "I thought they were going to post the results today."

"No," she shook her head innocently, "they've decided to leave it a surprise."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's a good thing. At least we won't have to dread the person for days beforehand."

"Yeah," Rory gave a weak laugh.

"And -"

"Hey Dean?" Rory interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Just – this," She pulled his head down for a kiss and he forgot all about what he was going to say to her.

* * *

"Oh Luuuuuuuke. Momma wants coffee, pronto!" Lorelai carolled, settling herself across from where Rory was sitting. 

"It's coming, keep your hair on," he barked.

She shrugged at Rory. "Someone's got out of the wrong side of bed this morning."

"He's probably just stressed because of all the customers. It is unusually busy this morning," Rory commented.

"Where's Jess? God! The little punk should be down here helping rather than…" she broke off as a sleepy-looking dark haired guy came towards them with a jug of coffee.

"Coffee?" he yawned.

Lorelai gave him a tight smile and Rory averted her eyes, concentrating instead on the menu in front of her.

"Ready to order? Or do you need a minute to finish War and Peace?" he asked Rory sarcastically.

"I've got to go to school," she mumbled. "See you later Mom." She grabbed her bright backpack and shot out of the door, making sure she didn't even acknowledge Jess' presence.

"Huh. What's wrong with her?" Jess stared after Rory with curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know Jess. Why don't you tell me?" Lorelai retorted sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Jess. You may act like it but you're not stupid. You know what it is."

"You two must be on some crazy female pills or something, because I don't know what the hell you're going on about." Jess bit back defensively. "In fact-"

"-Dismissed Jess!" Lorelai interrupted. "You entered the Dismissed competition, even though you _knew _that Rory was going with Dean."

"I didn't _know_ anything," he crossed his arms. "I thought the whole idea of this stupid contest was that you were meant to go on a date with someone other than your boyfriend. And if I'm correcting in thinking this, then why did she enter in the first place?"

"_She _didn't enter herself. _I _entered her," It was easy to tell when Lorelai was angry by the way she emphasized her words.

"Why bother, if it's something for people without the perfect puppy-dog boyfriend? Or is there trouble in paradise?"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with Rory and Dean, things are going great. And you will not do anything to mess it up."

"Fine." He threw up his hands and backed away from the table. "But I'm not quitting the competition. And if that causes trouble between Rory and Dean, then I guess things aren't as perfect as you think after all."

* * *

Lorelai was stabbing at her pancakes with her fork angrily, still reeling from her fight with Jess when Miss Patty swept in. She stood at the doorway, surveying the crowd, then spotted her prey and swooped on the unsuspecting Lorelai. 

"Lorelai, just the person I've been looking for!" she boomed dramatically. "Something terrible has happened!"

"Miss Patty, what is it?" Lorelai cried, immediately worried.

"It's to do with the Dismissed contest. Spencer Holland ate the paella at Al's Pancake World and he's been vomiting ever since."

"Oh, it's just Spencer." Lorelai breathed in relief.

"Lorelai, weren't you listening?" Miss Patty shrieked. "Spencer's sick, he can't be in the contest. You're missing a partner!"

"Can't you find another one for me?" Lorelai asked nonchalantly.

"There isn't anyone! And the contest is tomorrow."

"Ok. Calm down, I'm sure we can find a way to fix this. I'll try to find someone."

"Well hurry, I've got to know by this afternoon or I'm sorry honey, but I'll have to pull you and Luke out of the contest."

"Ok, thanks Patty. I'll get back to you." Lorelai gave her a smile, trying not to appear too anxious.

"Don't be too long," Miss Patty warned, just as she caught sight of Babbette. She issued her goodbyes to Lorelai and hurried outside to greet the stocky blonde.

Lorelai slumped down onto the table, face buried in arms and groaned loudly. Why was it that nothing ever went as it was supposed to? She didn't want to drop out of the competition, but what choice did she have? Everyone she knew had signed up and Luke, her usual standby in a situation like this, was already involved in the contest. What she needed was a miracle, a sign from God or Mother Nature or something that would turn this all around. Just then her phone jangled noisily in her jacket pocket. She sat up, taking her phone out, and stared at it strangely for a second. She felt a hand grab her arm and looked up to find Luke pointing menacingly at the 'no cell phones' sign. Rolling her eyes made her way out of the door and answered the phone. Maybe it was God.

"Hello? Oh, hey Christopher…"


	3. Not Such a Great Idea

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, apart from the plot

**A/N:** As always, reviews are great and much appreciated! Sorry this chapter is a bit slow, I had a hard time with this one. But don't worry, the dates start next chapter so keep reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Not Such a Great Idea

* * *

"Ready?" 

The two Gilmore's lingered on the outskirts of the square, coffee flasks in hand. All the contestants had already gathered in the centre and Taylor was now announcing the beginning of the competition.

"Yeah. Where's Dad?"

"Went on ahead earlier."

"Ok. And Luke does realise that-?"

-Of course. And Dean is prepared for-?"

"-Uh huh."

"Great." Lorelai forced a grin. "This is going to be great."

"It is," Rory agreed unconvincingly. "So, we should probably…"

"Yes. We don't want to be late."

"Right."

"…any moment now."

* * *

They walked slowly, unwillingly, over to the rest of the contestants where Taylor had already started calling out names.

"Gyspy – your dates are Andrew and Kirk."

"You're sick Taylor," the little mechanic hissed as she passed him to greet her dates.

He merely smiled benevolently and continued with the roll-call. "Lorelai Gilmore – Lucas Danes and Christopher Hayden."

Lorelai gave Rory a helpless smile as if to say, 'wish me luck'. Her daughter returned the smile and they shared supportive looks as Lorelai joined Luke and Christopher at the side, where the other trios were lined up.

"Hey Lor" Christopher smiled.

"Hi. Uh, Luke this is Chris – Rory's father. Rory's father who lives in Boston with his girlfriend Sherry. Chris, this is my friend Luke-he uh, owns the diner. He feeds me and gives me coffee. He's basically my lifesaver, or my personal slave, either one I guess because you know I can't live without coffee. So, uh, actually I guess he would be the former. Anyway he lives here, and um, agreed to come on the date to help me out as a favour, because that's what friends do. " Lorelai babbled nervously.

"I think we've met before," Luke said to Christopher, giving Lorelai a funny look. "Last time you came to Stars Hollow I think. Luke Danes."

"Christopher Hayden," Chris replied, reaching across Lorelai to shake Luke's hand, "and yeah, I think you're right, we have met."

"Great!" Lorelai replied a little too cheerily. "So everyone knows each other, that's good. That's really good."

They all smiled at each other and then stood in silence awkwardly, Lorelai inwardly cursing.

* * *

Rory watched her mother go and stood biting her lip. In a few moments Taylor would call her name and one of the worst days of her life would begin. Maybe she was being too pessimistic, maybe Dean would totally understand that she couldn't control the fact that she got Jess, and he would be fine with it. Or maybe she should have listened to her Mom's advice and dropped out. She took a deep breath. She could deal with this.

"Rory Gilmore" Taylor's voice broke into her thoughts. "Your dates are Dean Forester and Jess Mariano."

"What?!" A loud voice exclaimed in horror.

Or maybe not.

* * *

"Rory, what the hell is he doing here?" Dean growled angrily as Rory marched to the side, a little away from the rest of the contestants so not to attract attention when the yelling began. 

"I don't know" Rory replied lamely.

"He's coming on our date Rory. _Our_ date."

"I can't help who Miss Patty chose, Dean!"

"Couldn't you have stopped it somehow?" Dean spluttered.

"I didn't know he was my date," Rory cried.

Here Jess chose to interject. "Wait a minute, I thought that everyone already-"

"-not now Jess!" Rory interrupted, voice tinged with fear.

He stepped back, a strangely knowing look dawning on his face.

"I don't believe this Rory," Dean spun away from her in disgust. "I mean, out of everybody in Stars Hollow you just _happened_ to get Jess."

"I know, it sucks. But I didn't choose him Dean. Honestly, you have to believe me when I say I didn't want him as my partner."

"God Rory, I don't know what to think. I mean, this is the second time it has happened, and I'm not meant to read anything into it?"

"You shouldn't! It's just coincidence. A stupid, aggravating, totally not-wanted coincidence." Rory touched his arm, looking up at him pleadingly. "Please be ok, we can deal with this. For me."

"Well, I guess since it's you and you didn't know about it, I can tolerate it." Dean said grudgingly. "Just, don't expect me to have to be nice to him."

"I don't" Rory assured him quickly.

"Ok." Dean muttered. "I guess we better get back to the other contestants."

"Thanks," she whispered, giving him a quick peck.

He nodded silently and walked back towards the other contestants, shooting a venomous glare at Jess as he passed him.

"Can ask you something?" Jess appeared at Rory's side, pulling her slightly behind Dean. Dean, wrapped up in his thoughts, didn't notice the quiet distraction.

"No," she hissed, jerking her arm away. "I think you've done enough damage as it is. We are just going to try to get through the date as painlessly as possible."

"_I've_ done enough damage?" He cried indignantly, raising his voice.

She immediately tried to shush him, pulling him even further away from Dean. "Yes. You. Why did you even sign up for this stupid contest in the first place? Was it just to get to Dean? You hate town events, and you're willingly volunteering to take part in one of the most humiliating events that this town has ever put on? Something's going on."

He shifted uncomfortably, dark eyes avoiding hers. "Whatever I say, you're not going to believe me, so let's just leave it, ok?" he said abruptly.

"Jess – " Rory began to protest.

"Just leave it. We better get back to the others. Before Dean sees the two of us talking and all the begging you've just done will be for nothing."

She looked slightly taken-aback. "Fine," said softly.

She gave him a hurt glare and ran back to Dean's side. Jess stood watching them for a moment, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

* * *

Once all the trios were called out, and Taylor had finished explaining the rules (no lewd behaviour, anyone seen in a bathing suit would be disqualified etc) it was time for the coin toss, to see which man would be having their date first. 

"So guys, I have in my hand the dime of destiny, the Jumanji dice if you will,"

"Lorelai, get on with it," Luke sighed, with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine, Van Pelt, don't let me finish the game," Lorelai pouted. "Ok boys, heads or tails?"

"Heads," they both said in unison.

"Uh, so, which do you want to be?" Chris asked Luke with a feeble laugh. "I don't mind being tails."

"Nor do I" Luke replied quickly.

"Fine, so Luke's heads and Chris is tails," Lorelai decided.

There was a pause.

"Why does he get to be heads?" Chris muttered.

Lorelai grit her teeth. "Then you're heads and Luke is tails."

"Why do I have to be tails?" Luke demanded, "I thought I was heads!"

"And I thought you two were older than twelve, my mistake obviously!"

"I just thought that he said he didn't mind being tails," Luke mumbled sulkily.

"So did you," Chris pointed out with a frown.

"God guys, don't make me do 'Eeny Meeny Miny Moe', Lorelai threatened. "Luke is heads, Chris is tails and that's final." Before they would argue again she tossed the coin up and it landed softly on the grass.

"Heads wins, Luke is first, sorry Chris." Lorelai exclaimed lightly.

"Congratulations Luke," Chris held out his hand stiffly. "May the best man win."

"Yeah. Good luck," Luke took his hand and shook it with equal stiffness.

* * *

"So I have to toss this coin to see who goes first." Rory said to Jess and Dean apologetically. "So, um, call it."

"Heads," Dean said immediately, meeting Jess' eyes challengingly.

"Great, I was going to say tails anyway," Jess replied coolly, returning the stare.

"Ok, let's keep it down in here," Rory joked nervously. "Ok. So. I'm guess I'll just throw it." She threw the shiny copper haphazardly into the air. "Heads wins. Can't wait," she gave Dean a forced smile.

"Bad luck Jess," Dean murmured with malice, as Rory went a few feet over to talk to her mom. "From what I see on this show, the guy who goes first always wins."

"I always thought it was the other way around," Jess shot back, "the guy who goes first is the guy who is forgotten. The second guy gets to make a lasting impression."

"If you get a phone call from your violently ill daughter-" Rory whispered to her mother,

"-then it must be that dreadful epidemic Lorelai-itis. Especially bad this time of year. It has been know to infect an entire family within a few hours." Lorelai replied, giving her daughter's hand a sympathetic squeeze. "Good luck hon,"

And with a loud toot of the fog horn, the Dismissed competition began.


	4. First Date Awkwardness

**Disclaimer**: I will never own G.G or Dismissed

**A/N:** Ok, first I have to say I'm sooooooooo sorry for neglecting you like this. I experienced a long case of writer block or whatever it was, which resulted in me not wanting to/not being able to write. But I'm over it so I can now continue the story. Again, a huge apology and thank you for sticking with this while I experienced my loss of 'faith'.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** First Date Awkwardness

* * *

"Hi, my name's Lorelai. I go used to go out with Brad Hagerman, but then Stacy said that Lana told her that Hilary had heard it from Susie that Lisa Gardner was making out with him behind the bleachers. So, I like totally dumped him and hooked up with Danny, who Lisa's bff Tori is in love with, so now they are like totally mad at each other coz I told Emma to tell Kristin to tell Tori that it was Lisa – who is like a Biatch with a capital B- who hooked up with him, not me. But shhh – don't tell anyone." Lorelai fluttered her eyelashes at the flabbergasted Luke. "And who are you, cutie?"

He rolled his eyes. "I thought I was meant to be taking you on the date. So let's start the stupid thing."

"Party pooper. I'm so not inviting you to Katie's pool party."

He stared at her in mock bewilderment. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't think anyone knows fully, not even Rory." Chris smiled at Lorelai fondly.

Luke cleared his throat gruffly. "Well, come on then."

They followed him across the square, over the street and…into the diner.

"The diner!" Lorelai exclaimed in disappointment. "I'm not expecting you to Nicholas Sparks it up, but the point is to at least make _some_ effort…" she trailed off when she saw that the diner was empty and there was a table set out specially for them, large mugs of steaming coffee waiting.

"Luke, you made the _good_ coffee," she cooed, taking a large slurp.

"And my usual coffee isn't good?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course it is. You know your coffee is my life-support. If I were dying right now, all I'd need would be your coffee through a drip and I'd live. This is just extra extra good." She beamed at Luke at turned to Christopher. "Try some Chris," she suggested, "Trust me, your world will never be the same again. You will have taken the red pill."

He sipped some politely. "It's good," he praised Luke hesitantly. "So, um, are you going to join us here or, uh…?"

"Oh, sure." Luke realised he had been hovering aimlessly over the other two for the last five minutes or so, and sat down hastily.

"So you run this place, huh?" Chris said after a moment's awkward silence.

"Oh. Yeah. This is mine. It used to belong to my father, it was a hardware store, and I took it over after he died and turned it into this."

"Impressive," Chris approved.

Luke brushed off the praise in embarrassment. "Yeah, well, anyone could have done it…"

"Hey, that's not true," Lorelai protested, "You converted a hardware shop into a diner, no one in this town can say they've ever done that. You worked your ass off to make this place what it is, so I don't want to hear any of that modesty again mister. Ok?"

He met her eyes, holding her gaze for longer than was necessary. "Ok," he agreed softly.

Christopher shuffled in his seat and picked up the menu, the gentle rustling breaking the moment. Lorelai snapped back to attention too, as if she had just been momentarily distracted by something shiny. Luke made an excuse about checking on the food and hurried into the back room, looking faintly embarrassed.

"So how is everything in Boston? Job? Volvo?" Lorelai smiled at Chris, taking a large sip of her almost – untouched coffee.

"Everything's good. The job is going surprisingly well, and no matter how much you mock me I'm keeping the Volvo."

"Fine, but you know the motorcycle was so much cooler. And, uh, how is Sherry?"

"Sherry…she's good," Christopher answered hesitantly.

"And she's ok with you being my 'date'?"

"Um…yeah. Look, can we talk privately somewhere? I kind of need to discuss something with you."

"Food's up." Luke strode over to them, two plates in hand, a red check towel flung haphazardly over one shoulder.

"Great, thanks. It looks delicious" Chris smiled briefly as Luke set the plate of burger and fries in front of him. "Um, Lor, weren't you about to say something?" Chris looked over at Lorelai meaningfully.

"What?" She looked up from picking at her fries. "Oh – ohhhh right." She turned to Luke. "Um, Chris has some news he wants to tell me. Is it ok if Chris and I talk privately for five minutes? We'll be done in the time it takes you to get the rest of the food, faster than that even. We'll be as fast as Superman flies around the earth."

"Hey Lorelai, it's ok. You guys talk, I'll get the food."

"Actually Luke, it might take a bit longer than that. So, uh, I'm going to give you this, if that's ok." Christopher held out a 'Time – Out' card to Luke who took it in confusion. "It's where I get 20 minutes alone with Lorelai" he explained.

"Yeah, I know what it is." Luke retorted, a slight edge to his voice. "Oh, well, ok, I guess I'll leave you to it. I'll be upstairs then." He glanced quickly at Lorelai, who gave him a helpless look. He shrugged. "Uh, see you in 20 minutes?"

"Bye Luke," Lorelai called sadly as she watched his large frame disappear behind the curtain. Luke didn't respond.

* * *

She waited until she was sure Luke was upstairs and out of earshot, and then turned to Chris in annoyance. "What was that?" she demanded. "He was fine leaving us for five minutes. Why did you have to pull a stunt like that? Especially as he was bringing the food, _which he made specially for us,_ I might add. God, Chris, sometimes you…"

"I know, I'm sorry," he interrupted her. "But I really needed to talk to you alone." His eyes were downcast and his finger traced a pattern on the table. He suddenly looked very vulnerable

"Chris, what's going on?" Lorelai asked softly. "How come you can just come down here? Don't you and Sherry have plans at the weekends? And Sherry didn't mind the littlest bit that you are here being the date of the mother of your child.

He sighed. "I guess it had to come out eventually. Things between us…they haven't been so great recently."

"I'm sorry "

"Thanks." He smiled at her with a hint of bitterness. "I can come down here because, well, Sherry is visiting her mother at the moment whilst we sort things out. Semi – permanently."

"Oh," she whispered as his meaning dawned on her. "_Oh_"

"Yeah."

"So, can you two work things out?"

"I don't know. After the fights we've been having, I don't think so."

"Oh Chris." Lorelai reached across the table and squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"But, sometimes I'm not so sure I want us to get back together. Maybe this was for the best," Christopher murmured as his thumb gently stroked the top of Lorelai's hand.

She pulled it away. "Chris? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" He clenched his fist on the table in frustration. "I'm saying I haven't been around enough, I haven't been a good enough father for Rory."

Lorelai began to protest, stating that his work prevented him from coming over too much, that he had done the best he could have done. But both of them knew that this was not true.

"I haven't been here for Rory and I haven't been here for you. But all that's going to change, and I'm going to make things right." He continued determinedly. "And maybe this break-up was just the thing I need to get my priorities in order, starting with my two girls." He took her hand again and held it tightly. "If it's ok with you – and with Rory – I'd like to visit more often. Actually, I'd like to be around quite a lot more often."

He leaned forward, lips inches from hers. "What do you say Lor? Do you want to give it – give us – another shot?"


	5. Triangles Have Sharp Edges

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything to do with it

**A/N:** I suck, I suck. I totally suck for depriving you for so long. If you are still reading this I want to thank you for keeping on with this, even though I'm totally neglecting this story

* * *

Chapter 5: Triangles have sharp edges

Pit –pat, pit-pat. The only noise was the sound of Rory's sneakers gently padding across the grass as Dean lead them to his date, striding determinedly ahead as Jess lagged behind nonchalantly. Rory was somewhere in between, careful not to go too near to either one in case a war was started. Everywhere Rory could see there were laughing townsfolk, happily participating in their dates. Every inch of the town was noisy and colourful. She could see a dance lesson happening in Miss Patty's studio and she thought she glimpsed the sight of a piñata. This is what it was supposed to be like – fun.

"Here we are." Dean broke the uncomfortable silence, coming to a stop just outside his house.

On his front lawn lay a blue picnic blanket spread out with a large wicker hamper in the middle of it. Two blue plates were laid out with a small vase of lilies by one of them. A glass bottle peeked out of the overflowing hamper.

"You did all this?" Rory asked her boyfriend incredulously. "Oh my God, this is amazing. Oh wow, this is incredible Dean."

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled at her normally for the first time all day. "I did it for you, to make up for the date we didn't have. Come on, sit down."

She giggled as he open the bottle of sparkling grape juice and poured it into her wine glass. How could she have doubted his behaviour? This was Dean - her sweet, caring, amazing, perfect boyfriend who loved her and who she –

-"excuse me." Jess drawled, interrupting her thoughts. "I hate to break the love - in but don't I get a plate? After all, this is supposed to be a date for _three_ people and I'm only seeing two places at the moment."

Dean scowled as Jess widened his eyes mock innocently, and handed him a plate in stony silence.

"Great," Jess rubbed his hands together, "let's eat. What have we got here?" He reached into the basket and pulled out a few containers, reading the labels on the top of them. "Hmm, let's see. Mac and cheese – classy. Chocolate chip cookies…mini quiches…cupid's kisses. Huh. Now aint that just the _cutest_ thing?"

Rory quickly put a hand on Dean's arm and shook her head at him quietly. He settled back, glaring daggers at Jess. "We should probably eat," he muttered.

* * *

Rory took a large bite of her mac and cheese, making an appreciative sound to show how much she liked it, and glanced nervously at the two boys. Dean was shovelling food into his mouth determinedly and Jess was picking at his, looking bored.

"So, uh, you guys are in the same history class, right?" Rory commented timidly. They looked at each other warily – and in Jess' case, hostilely – and then at Rory, neither one answering.

"Um, yeah we do. Mr Garrison's class" Dean answered eventually.

"Oh, I had him. He's like a hybrid of Edward Rooney and Mr Belding."

Dean looked at her for a moment and then chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess he is, in a way."

They both laughed and conversation began to flow naturally again, neither really paying any attention to the silent Jess until he held up a card. Rory and Dean's chatter quickly died down and they both gazed at the card apprehensively.

"What's that?" Dean growled.

"You know what it is," Jess replied coolly. "It's a time out card. It means you have to beat it for 20 minutes."

"There is no way in hell that's ever going to happen."

"It's the rules of the game. Right Rory?"

Rory gulped, her facial expression resembling a deer caught in the headlights. "Well…" she hedged, "they are the rules…"

"What?" Dean exclaimed immediately in anger, "Rory, come on! You have to be kidding me."

"We have to play by the rules Dean, it makes things fair. I'm sorry I – "

"- you know what? Just forget it." He shot her a hurt look and stormed inside his house.

Rory watched him go, frustrated, and turned to Jess in fury. "What is your problem? Why do you always have to come between me and Dean?"

He held up his hands in defence. "If he can't obey the rules then he shouldn't play the game."

"_You're_ the one who's not supposed to be playing the game!"

"You know, you are always going on to me about 'how I should be part of this town' and when I do by participating in this stupid event – which, I might add, is one of the worst yet - you get mad. Which way do you want it Rory?"

She looked down at her plate of food, biting her lip. "I just don't like Dean being mad at me. Can you promise not to try to aggravate him?"

"I can try but don't be surprised if he goes all Gaston on me."

"Just don't say or do anything that will purposely get him mad, that's all I'm asking," Rory said through gritted teeth.

"Have you read Birdsong?" Jess asked her abruptly, popping a handful of pretzels into his mouth.

"I'll take your evasion as a yes," Rory shot him a piercing look. "And no, I haven't read it."

"You should, you'd like it," Jess mumbled, mouth full. "It's about a soldier in the First World War. I've just bought a copy, you can borrow it if you want."

She smiled, "Sure, once I've finished The Picture of Dorian Gray."

"Second time reading it?"

"Third" she admitted with a blush.

"I've just started Great Expectations for the fourth time." Jess told her, producing a worn copy of the book from his back pocket.

"Why, got a thing for Miss Havisham?" she teased him, flicking through the pages absently.

"Oh yeah, I can't resist that wedding dress" he smirked.

* * *

The next fifteen minutes flew by. They had barely gone from Dickens to Gaskell when a shadow fell over them. Dean had returned.

"No cheating. We've still got three minutes left" Jess scowled at the tall guy hovering over them.

"Well, you'll just have to get over it," Dean spat. "I'm staying."

"No, you're not."

"Don't push me Jess," Dean warned.

"Dean, can you just give us three minutes. Please?" Rory looked up at him pleadingly.

"Fine. Whatever" he relented, his face of anger dissolving into one of hurt and betrayal. He moved to a tree about 30 feet away and watched them intensely.

"Jess, why do you always do that?" Rory met his gaze levelly.

"Do what?" he replied uncomfortably.

"As soon as anyone but me is around you turn into Charlie Chaplin."

"I begin to walk funny and grow a moustache?"

"I mean you don't talk. Ok, bad analogy. But why are you only nice to me?"

He shrugged.

"Come on Jess, there has to be a reason."

"Well, maybe you're the only one in this town I can actually stand to be around."

"But you haven't given anyone else a chance" she protested.

"Or maybe they haven't given me a chance."

"That's not true, they have, they've tried so many times to be kind to you."

"Oh really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Taylor and his cronies were getting ready to light the torch and pitchforks." He retorted sarcastically.

"But Luke, and my Mom – "

He laughed derisively. "Luke has made it clear I'm nothing but a family obligation. And your Mom, oh she's a huge fan of mine. She wrote me off as no good the first day she met me. Face it Rory, the whole town hates me."

Here Rory paused and looked down, toying with her bracelet. "I don't hate you."

"Yeah?" he whispered, voice cracking slightly.

She looked up, her clear blue eyes meeting his rich dark ones. "Yeah."


	6. Past Temptations

Chapter 6: Past Temptations

* * *

Lorelai pulled her hand out of Christopher's gently. "I – uh – I don't know Chris," she replied uncomfortably. "That's a lot of information to take in, too much to make a decision right now. I may have to think about it for a while."

"That's fine," he replied immediately, eager to show her that he was serious about this. "I can wait."

"Um, great." She flashed him a forced smile. "That's good to hear." She picked up her fork shovelled her food in, pretending to be immersed in what she was eating.

"That's good huh?"

"What?" Lorelai looked up, mid – bite. Christopher was watching her, a bemused expression on his face.

"I mean, by the way you're going at that it must be some of the best food in the world."

"Oh. Uh, yeah it is"

"Lor" Christopher sighed. "If what I've just said has made you feel uncomfortable or something…"

"What? Oh, no, no, it hasn't" Lorelai hedged.

He gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay. If you say so."

"I'm fine, honestly Chris."

He opened his mouth to argue but she cut in before he could say anything.

"So, tell me more about your trip to Seattle. Did you get to meet Frasier?"

* * *

"Right, well, I guess it's time for my date," Chris said finally, standing up and stretching.

The rest of Luke's date had passed uneventfully, though the conversation was a little stilted. Lorelai had been her usual witty self, but deliberately avoided Chris's eyes and ignored Luke's questioning gaze. She and Luke rose and silently followed Christopher as he led them to their next destination. He came to a stop in front of the Black, White and Read movie theatre.

"Sorry, I couldn't find much to do on short notice," Chris told them apologetically.

"No, it's great," Lorelai smiled, "what are we watching?"

"_An Affair to Remember_. I know it's one of your favourites."

"It is! Have you seen it Luke?"

"Nope," he replied stonily.

Lorelai ignored his reaction. "Well, you're in for a treat, my friend. It's a classic, a must – see. If you haven't seen this movie you haven't lived."

"Great. I'll myself to graveyard now shall I?"

"Don't put two pennies over your eyes yet. You may have a miraculous recovery."

"The only reason you don't want me to die is so I can serve you coffee."

"And pancakes."

"Nice to see my only purpose in life is to feed you."

"You're worth much more to me than food Luke. You can fix things, and you annoy Taylor which provides hours of amusement. And the rants, how could I survive without the rants?"

Lorelai gave Luke a playful shove and Luke smiled despite himself. Christopher watched Luke and Lorelai's banter silently, a tiny frown on his face

"So, we should probably go inside and start the movie," Chris ventured, hesitantly.

"What? Oh sure. Let's go." Lorelai replied brightly.

They went indoors and settled themselves on the red couch, Lorelai seated between her dates. The lights dimmed, junk food was produced and they settled themselves for the movie.

* * *

Lorelai gave sidelong glances at the two men sitting next to her. Both were focusing on the screen ahead of them. She fidgeted restlessly, then slipped her cell out and began to surreptitiously text Rory. Luke glanced down at her in slight concern.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." She whispered distractedly. "I'm just going to get a drink." She got up, startling the two guys. Their eyes followed her as she left. Chris made a small movement as if to go after her.

"I've got it." Luke held up a time-out card to Christopher.

Chris scowled slightly, and then shrugged in surrender, slumping back down in his seat. Luke rose from where he was sitting and scurried into the hall. Lorelai was standing by the front entrance, pacing restlessly.

"Lorelai?" Luke ventured hestitantly.

She jumped and spun around to face him, startled. "Luke! Wha – what are you doing out here?"

"I, uh, just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"What? Yeah, sure I'm fine," she told him distractedly, "go back and finish the movie."

"Lorelai."

She didn't respond.

Luke took hold of her arm. "Lorelai look at me," he ordered firmly.

She gazed up into his eyes, looking more vulnerable than he had seen her in a long time.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

She sighed. "It's nothing it's just…well, ok fine, it's Christopher."

Luke blinked. "Ok."

"It's just…" she began pacing again, "during his time out he asked me something. Things haven't been going well with his girlfriend Sherry. In fact, I think it may be bye bye baby for them."

"And?" Luke prodded.

"And," she took a deep breath, "he began saying all these things about wanting to be in Rory's life again and wanting to be in my life again. He wants us to give it another go."

"…Oh," Luke managed to say, voice slightly higher than usual. "And do you want that?"

"I don't know. I mean, in some ways, yeah. Chris lived so far away that Rory hardly got to see him when she was growing up, it would be so wonderful to have her dad more active in her life. And to be together with the father of your daughter – who doesn't want that? But I have a great thing going at the moment, with work and this town and Rory. I don't know if I can just drop all that on a chance that Christopher might stick around this time. So you see, it's complicated."

Luke was silent, deep in thought.

"Maybe I should give it a go. Never hurts to try, right?"

"Would he move here?" Luke asked abruptly.

"I, uh, I don't know," Lorelai replied, taken a little off guard.

"Because he has a job. Do you expect he'll quit it? What happens if he doesn't? Will you try the long distance thing? "

"Hey, what's with the third degree?" Lorelai demanded. "I don't know the answer to these questions, and I don't need you bugging me about them!"

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Nothing to do with me."

"You're right! It damn well isn't anything to do with you!" Lorelai raised her voice a few octaves, she was beginning to get angry.

"I just want you to be aware of all the possibilities before you jump headlong into a commitment."

"I appreciate your concern, but what I choose to do with my life is none of your business," Lorelai hissed.

"Well excuse me for being concerned!" Luke shot back. "From now on I'll keep my opinions to myself then. Even if I think you are making a huge mistake."

"Fine by me!" Lorelai yelled.

"Good!" He yelled back.

They glared at each other for a moment.

Luke finally sighed in defeat, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. "Look, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Her icy glare softened a bit. "I won't. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he replied. "You are one of the strongest people I know."

"I am?" she whispered, her hard mask slipping.

"Yeah. The way you have provided a great life for both you and Rory without any help…it's amazing, it truly is. You did it all by yourself, where was Christopher? I just – I just don't him messing up everything you have worked so hard for. He doesn't deserve it. Or you."

Lorelai gazed at Luke, taken aback, whilst he stared resolutely at the floor. "Thank you," she told him softly, "I promise I'll be careful and I won't make any rash decisions. But whatever I decide, know that I'll be 100 percent certain it's right."

"Ok," he replied gruffly.

"Good. So, um, I should probably, you know, get back to the movie."

"Right, right," Luke agreed hastily, "I'll be back in a minute. I've just got to, you know…get some water."

"Sure." Lorelai offered him a tentative smile and went back inside the theatre.

Luke let out a deep breath as he stood staring at the spot she had just left.


	7. Bookshop Blues

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated this in forever. But I am going to finish it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bookstore Blues**

* * *

Rory's face lit up at Jess casually led them to his date destination. Dean looked disappointed.

"Andrew's bookstore is the date?" he asked sceptically. "That's not really rising to the innovative challenge, now is it Jess?"

"Seems good enough for Rory," Jess retorted.

They both looked at her expectantly. She gulped.

"It's great," she reassured Jess.

"Great?" Dean questioned with a frown.

"I mean, it's fine."

"Fine?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, uh…let's start the date shall we?"

With that she marched forward and pushed open the door to the bookstore.

A lanky teen with a nametag that read 'Ed' stood awkwardly behind the counter. "I'm here to make sure you don't steal anything," he mumbled. Apart from Ed, there was nothing different about the bookstore to make it that much more 'special'. No candles, no flowers, no romantic jazz playing softly in the background. There was, however, a from table with a few books scattered on it, a small hand-written note beside each one. Rory was drawn to it immediately.

"Remains of the Day, Naked Lunch, To The Lighthouse…Jess – are these book recommendations? Did you write them yourself?"

"Just thought I'd introduce you to some books you've never read before"

"I've read To The Lighthouse twice."

"My mistake."

"This is amazing though. Look at all these – such a variety of genres."

"I've put some more recommendations around the store. Well go on, browse."

Needing no further encouragement she happily made her way to the classics sections of the shop. He turned on the cd player – the Offspring to start with – and followed her further into the store, smiling to himself as he heard her soft exclamations of delight. Neither was aware of Dean as he hovered in the doorway sadly.

* * *

"Rory – catch!"

Jess tossed Rory the packet of double-stuffed Oreos, waking her out of her reverie. She looked up from her book as the Oreos sailed through the air and proceed to land by her feet.

"Hey Gilmore, which part of catch is difficult to understand?" he called teasingly.

"Like I see you on the Varsity team" she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Dean's a jock, maybe he can teach us all about it."

"Dean!" Rory snapped back to attention, finally remembering about her boyfriend. He was sitting on the counter, arms folded. "There are some great books here, why don't you have a look around?"

"No thanks."

"Here's the Hunter Thompson section, you love him."

"You do?" Jess turned to Dean in astonishment.

"Yes" he said, a little smugly.

"Which is your favourite?" Jess asked in an accusatory tone.

"Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas" Dean replied coolly.

"Typical" Jess snorted, "Choose the most obvious one."

"I also like Prince Jellyfish. But I think his Gonzo stuff is the best."

"Huh" Jess was, for once, at a loss for words.

"You know what Rory, maybe I will come and have a look." Dean jumped off the counter, giving Jess a significant look as he passed him. "Jess, could you put on some U2? Rory loves them and she's not that big of an Offspring fan."

Jess glanced at Rory, aghast, as she shrugged helplessly.

"I just think they're a bit overrated" she murmured.

Dean gave Rory a peck on the lips. "Do want to look at the Austen section with me? I enjoyed Pride and Prejudice."

"Oooh, then you should totally check out Persuasion. I think you'd like it too!" she smiled happily, leading him over.

"Oh and Jess? This." Dean triumphantly held out his Time-Out card.

Jess' shoulders sagged. He had been doing so well, he had been winning. Well, not anymore. There was some serious sabotage to be done, and some serious impressing on his part if he was going to win this thing. He had to pull out all the stops.

"Fine." he muttered. "I'll be back in twenty."

"No less remember" Dean baited.

Jess clenched his fists. Rory, Rory, he had to think about Rory. She would not be impressed if he punched Dean's lights out, not that the jerk didn't deserve it.

* * *

"I can't decide between Victorian Realist fiction or the gothic genre. On the one hand, you have the amazing detail of George Eliot and the bleak reality of Dickens, but then with the gothic…they're just exciting and fun. The Woman in White, Dracula, Lady Audley's Secret, heck, go crazy and throw some Oscar Wilde in there too!"

Dean's eyes began to glaze as Rory babbled on and on, continuously flicking through a pile of books that were spread around them.

"…don't you think Dean? Dean?"

He jolted to attention as he heard his name. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm boring you, aren't I?

"No. I love hearing you talk about books," he assured her.

"Really?"

"I love that you're so passionate about them."

She smiled happily as he laced his fingers through hers. He leaned in closer to her.

"Don't get me wrong, I could listen to you talk all day, but we only have ten minutes left and I thought we could…"

"Oh, right." She met his lips in a soft, warm kiss.

She broke it off". "Wait, where's Ed?"

"He's in the back. I know him from school, he trusts us."

"Ok." They began to kiss again but Rory pulled away a moment later. "I just remembered, I've been wanting to read Into the Wild for ages but I always walk right pas the biography section. I'll be back in a minute" She jumped up and raced over to the biography shelf, eyes quickly scanning for the book.

Dean closed his eyes and let out a deep breath in frustration. "Ok Ror. I'll be here."

"Won't be long," she called, distractedly.

Ten minutes later Jess banged open the door loudly, bags in hands. "I've got food!" he called loudly. He set the bags down and smirked as he took in the scene. Rory was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, nose buried in a book. Dean was lying down in the middle of the room, eyes closed. Maybe sabotage wouldn't be necessary after all.

"Great, I'm starving!" Rory enthused, setting down the book and bouncing over to where Jess was opening the burger and fries. "Luke's?" she questioned.

"Where else?" he replied. "And, because you're a Gilmore I knew you'd want this." He produced a large take-away coffee.

"You know me too well," Rory grinned, taking the coffee.

"Yes I do," Jess said quietly. He turned to Dean and addressed him in a louder, more sarcastic tone. "Oh Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't know if you drank coffee so I didn't get you one. I would suggest sharing Rory's but we both know how cranky she gets if she's separated from her coffee"

"Hey! Right here!" Rory responded indignantly. "And of course Dean can share mine. Here." She offered it to him but he shook his head.

"I'm ok thanks."

"Want some fries?"

"Not hungry,"

"Dean, you have to eat something. What about a burger? You love the burgers from Luke's."

"Ok," he relented, "the burgers do look good."

They munched in silence for a while until Jess felt compelled to break the silence with a smartass remark.

"So what did you two talk about on your little time out?" he asked jovially.

"Actually, we didn't do much talking," Dean replied, levelly meeting Jess' stare.

"Huh. Sure, because when I came in you two look sure looked close. What with Rory all the way over the other side of the room."

"Stop it guys. Jess, it's none of your business." Rory told him firmly.

"Have you got all the books you wanted?" Jess asked her, quickly changing tack.

"Yup. I've got way too many, I'll have to put some back."

"Watcha got? I'm getting Mr. Nice too, so can just borrow it from me if you want. Definitely put A Passage to India back."

"Not great?"

"It makes Finnegan's Wake look inspired."

"Duly noted." She put the book down. "Ok, I'm ready. Dean, are you buying anything?"

"No," he muttered.

"Uh, ok. Well, I'll just get these and uh, Jess, you can get yours and then we can go."

"I've got them," Jess replied, taking the pile of books out of her hands.

"Uh, what?" she asked, not really comprehending what had just happened.

He had already placed them on the counter where Ed was ringing them up. "It's cool, it's part of the date."

"No Jess, I can't let you."

"Relax. I'm planning on stealing them all from you anyway."

Jess Rory her books nonchalantly, picked up his own and strode out of the store, Rory on his heels. Dean followed them, a thunderous look in his face. It was time for the dismissal, and the choice was harder than Rory had previously thought.


	8. The Dismissal: Part One

**Chapter 8:** The Dismissal: Part One

* * *

The daylight was fading fast as Lorelai, Luke and Christopher made their way out of the movie theatre. Lorelai stopped at the nearest bench and sat herself in the middle, patting either side for the men. They obediently sat.

"So boys, it's come to this. I, Sabrina Fairchild, have to choose between Linus and David. It's not an easy decision, let me tell you. As the daughter of the chauffer I'm thrilled that either of you have looked my way-"

"-Lorelai, just get on with it so I can go home," Luke interjected.

"Ok, ok," she took a deep breath. "Luke, your date was wonderful. You took me to a place where I feel right at home and you made the good coffee. You even made junk food for me willingly. It was everything I could have asked for. Christopher," she turned to the man on her left. "Thank you so much for dropping everything and coming last-minute to my crazy town event even though I'm sure there are a million other things you'd rather be doing."

"My pleasure," he smiled back at her, "and you're wrong. There's no place else I'd rather be."

"Now comes to the difficult part, I can only choose one of you. God," she let out a breath, "I didn't think it was going to be this difficult."

She kicked a pebble with her right foot. "Christopher, thank you for our talk. Everything – uh, everything you said was like a dream."

Luke turned his head away and Christopher leaned forward eagerly.

"But, that's the thing, it was a dream," she said softly, "and this," she spread her arms wide, "this is my reality. It's good to dream but sometimes, sometimes those dreams have to stay dreams."

He gazed deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm sure. Christopher, you are dismissed."

He nodded sadly and got up. "I should probably go. I've got someone I need to see."

Lorelai jumped up and gave him a hug. "Good luck," she whispered, "and don't be a stranger. You're welcome here anytime."

He stepped away from their embrace slowly. "Say goodbye to Rory for me. Take care of yourself Lor."

She watched the lone figure walk down the street and finally disappear around the corner. She felt a warm presence at her elbow.

"You gonna be ok?" Luke asked, concerned.

She smiled and nodded, wiping her eyes. "More than ok. This is good."

"I'm glad you sorted everything out," he replied hesitantly, "do you want some coffee?"

He put a comforting arm around her shoulder and led her towards the diner."

"You do realise you won, right?"

"I know. I wasn't going to bring it up. Seemed a little insensitive."

"This gives you a one time only bragging right. Want to use it now?"

"Nah, I'm waiting for the right time. Maybe when Kirk can hear me."

"Thanks Luke," she whispered.

"Anytime you need me, I'm here," he told her firmly.


	9. The Dismissal: Part Two

**Chapter 9:** The Dismissal: Part Two

* * *

Rory paced back and forth on the sidewalk, the two boys stood in front of her clocking her every move. She stopped, took a breath and clasped her hands in front of her.

"I have to make a decision," she announced, "because that's what the rules say. But first, let me tell you that I had a great time on both da- uh, on both outings and this is a very difficult decision."

"Rory, come on!" Dean exclaimed, "It's not a hard decision. Just dismiss him already."

"Who says she's going to choose you?" Jess smirked at him.

"You so need to shut up now!" Dean bit back hotly. "Come on Rory, tell us."

"Yeah Rory, tell us," Jess chimed in, a facetious glint in his eyes. "Tell us whose date was better."

"That's not – I can't answer that. They were both good. Equally as good."

"They can't have been equally as good. One had to be better," Jess persisted.

"Well it wasn't!" Rory snapped.

"You seem very defensive," he taunted, "why won't you tell us?"

"Just tell us Rory," Dean said, sounding defeated, "He's right, one had to be better. Whose was it? Me or him?"

"I – I…"

She paused. She should say Dean, it was the right thing to do. He was her boyfriend and that's what she was supposed to do. And his date had been the best, right? Right? Except…if she was going to think about this day all that came to mind was the surprisingly precise handwriting on little recommendation cards and the books in the bag resting by her feet. His joking about her love for long-winded authors and the way their eyes had met over the picnic basket.

No, no, she couldn't, she wouldn't think about him. She already had a sweet, wonderful, perfect boyfriend who had made her a car and escorted her to cotillion. She couldn't throw away all that on the town hoodlum who got into fights and was rude to everyone. Everyone except her. When he was with her he let his guard down, she saw the real Jess. The intelligent, witty, articulate, amazing Jess who had so much potential if only he had enough confidence in himself to let it shine through. If he stopped hating the world he'd conquer it.

"Rory, Rory!" They were yelling at her now. "Tell us Rory!"

"Fine!" she yelled back, not even thinking with her head now, "Jess! Jess' was the better date!"

There was a sudden, dreadful silence and the impact of what Rory had just said hit her hard. What had she done? She glanced at Jess who gazed back at her with an unreadable look in his eyes, and then at Dean who was breathing slowly and heavily.

"Dean-" she began but he held up his hand to silence her.

"No, just, wait a second."

She inhaled and held her breath, biting her lip fearfully.

"You're telling me that after all I've done, entering this stupid contest and arranging this date, that you're choosing him?"

"I'm not choosing him, Dean! You made me tell you which was the better date and I told you."

"You are choosing him Rory, you are! If you had any regard for my feelings you would have said me, even if it was a lie."

"I haven't! I don't know who I'm going to choose!"

"That's crap and you know it!" He was so angry now, his face a mixture of rage and heartbreak. "Tell me then Rory. Go on, make your decision. Dismiss one of us."

She stood her ground and glared back at him fiercely. "It's not that easy!"

"It is, it is that easy!" With that all of his anger was gone and he looked at her with such sorrow, such hurt. "You've already made your choice. I can't do this anymore."

"Dean, no," she whispered.

"I've tried to ignore it for months but it's been so obvious. It's Jess. You prefer Jess."

"I..." she tried to deny, she wanted to deny it but the words just wouldn't come out. Because he was right.

"I've gotta go," he said, a crack in his voice.

He began to walk away, shoulders hunched, and Rory took a few steps after him. He suddenly whipped around again.

"Oh yeah? And Rory?"

She gazed up at him with hope in her eyes.

"You are dismissed. Have a nice life."

* * *

She couldn't stop the tears. It wasn't the pretty, graceful type of crying either. It was the red-eyes, snotty-nose, body shaking sobbing. She felt a tentative hand on her arm.

"He's a jerk." Jess said simply.

She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "No, he was right. I couldn't choose him because..."

"Because?" Jess repeated, a tremor of hope in his voice.

"I can't do this now, I'm sorry. I have to go."

She shook his arm off and ran, not caring about which direction she was going. She just had to get away. He let her go and stood there on the sidewalk for a while, stunned. Had that really happened? Had she honestly chosen him?


End file.
